1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling reaction force of an accelerator pedal operated by tread force of a driver, and to a control method of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-260951, in the case where a vehicle speed has exceeded a preset speed, reaction force is imparted to an accelerator pedal, and a driver is notified that the vehicle speed has exceeded the set speed.